I Hate This Part
by Slytherin-Princess44
Summary: b I hate this part right here I just can't take these tears I hate this part right here /b It's difficult for Lavender. She thought it was all she could have. She thought the bonds were strong. A strong link. It was the weakest link alive.


I Hate This Part

She cried. Not letting him see. It was hurting her but they had to go. She was going to see her mother today on Christmas and tonight there would be a great Christmas dinner with her family and newly-wed husband. It was really cold outside but considering how they had been with the last while, it was colder inside the car. He hadn't said anything to her sense they left the house. Currently she was listening to her favourite muggle song: I Hate This Part by the Pussycat Dolls.

_We're driving slow through the snow on Fifth Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here _

Holy cow. Could she really relate to the song! She thought back to the previous four months of her engagment, marriage and honeymoon. It seemed great. They had so much in common and nothing seemed to be able to drive them apart. Everytime he kissed her, her hear would beat faster, time would stop and she had a de ja vu of her favourite movie twilight... that part was always a little weird.

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts _

She needed to tell him. After tonight once they were back home away from her family. She wished this had happened sooner – it would mean they didn't have to pay for divorce papers. Whenever she thought of leaving Ron, it would be painful. But now... now it would be easy.

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

She tried to dry her tears as Ron took her hand and muttered "Love ya Lavender." Lavender just squeezed his hand. She was bored. It was the same scene everymorning! Wake up, make their breakfast, kiss him good morning, watch him go to work, get ready for work, go to work, come home, make dinner, kiss him goodnight, sleep. The full ten. She wanted someone who put a fire into her everyday life. Plus someone who didnt make her do all the work.__

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you it's hurting me 

Lavender knew it would hurt him. The song agreed with her. He would ask her why, beg her not go, say he could change, the whole enchilada. But it was time to go and move on. Nothing could stay the same forever.__

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes 

She whimpered quietly and was glad the music was turned up. She couldn't handle right now, going to her mothers, to have him see her like this. She bit her lip and decided to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't go to her mothers like this.__

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you 

Ignoring Ron, she dialed her mom's number and told her she couldn't make it. Something beyond important came up, but she would be there that evening without Ron. She then turned to Ron, who had stopped along side the road. "I need to talk to you."__

That I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it 

She had nearly left it to late. By going to her mothers, and pretending to be happy. It would make things alot worse. She began to tell him.__

I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here 


End file.
